


Metamorphosis

by flowerpeddler



Series: The Kingdom of Varhys [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, References to Depression, some smut but idk how much yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is stripped of his knighthood when the queen forces him to retire early for the sake of his declining happiness. Needing to replace his purpose, he journeys across the continent and stumbles upon your hypnotizing dances in a foreign port city, and it seems there's more to you than the sway of your hips. ♡ [traveler!bokuto koutarou x dancer!reader]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: The Kingdom of Varhys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684972
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. NOVUS

**Author's Note:**

> OOC bc i feel like bokuto needs to be wrecked more in fics and this fic's bokuto is depressed for a a few chapters, so please be aware of heavy themes in this book if it's something you don't enjoy reading about!
> 
> based off Seven Gold as a spin-off but you don't need to read that to read this bc this fic is hella different from SG!

Bokuto can't believe the words that spill from his queen's lips, each word like a knife to his chest. His position as a royal knight is all he has, and it's utter hell knowing she has every power to strip him of his title.

"Your Majesty, I-"

The renowned queen shakes her head. "No, Kou. Keiji tells me you aren't recovered. Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been acting for the past month. It's like you're a corpse. _You_! I don't think I've ever seen you turn down a buffet before, but you surprised me at the Knight's Banquet last week."

"Your Majesty, I wasn't hungry," he says, but the sentence tastes flat on his tongue. He then feels horrible for lying to his queen straight to her face, but she doesn't even mention it.

"And you don't even joke with me anymore," she muses, tapping a finger to her chin. "You're not yourself, Kou. Is it from that last battle with the thieves? In Arystian Village?"

He almost hates the way she can read him so easily, but it's to be expected, considering he's known her since they were children. "...I couldn't save them. A whole family. After the kindness they paid us those years ago, and I can't even save a _fucking_ family-" he curses, feeling the guilt starting to bubble up in his stomach again at the thought of the memory of the family's screams and weeps. "Apparently they knew my grandfather."

It feels personal to him, like he owes it to his deceased grandfather to have saved the victims, and he can't shake the discomfort that settles in his stomach every night before he sleeps. Never one to be particularly religious, Bokuto had even been praying to the Goddess, hoping the family has crossed over peacefully.

"You almost died in that attack. I know you wanted to save them, and I'm upset too. But I can't tell you how happy I am that you're alive. Taking on all those bandits by yourself? It was reckless, Kou," she scolds. "You need to take a break from the kingdom- from being a knight. I think it'll be good for you."

She's right, but the truth doesn't stop the frustration that dries up his throat. The only way he could even feel remotely better is to continue being a knight and continuing to save lives in the kingdom or neighboring villages, but now his queen is yanking those chances away from him. How is he supposed to repent when she's forbidding him from participating anymore?

As if trying to further persuade him, the Varhysean queen sighs. "You should travel. Do you remember how my parents stayed in the Shiran Empire during the siege?"

Bokuto doesn't respond; of _course_ he remembers. The siege three years had ruined Varhys, and the kingdom is still improving every day. It had been one of the most stressful events he had gone through as a knight, and even now, he can't shake the memory of trying to keep you alive whenever you were in danger.

"Go there. They haven't been ravished by the war, and I hear it's quite beautiful. I'll have preparations set for you tomorrow morning, and I don't expect you back until you've found purpose again."

He sighs, knowing she'll never accept a refusal. Her Majesty could be so cruel, but so merciful.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Half drunk, half exhausted, Bokuto glances at the pale, fizzy ale in his hand. It's good, but it leaves him feeling emptier. Or maybe it's because he had forgotten to eat dinner before coming to the bar. Even with the wild bustle and chatter of townsfolk in the pub, but he shoots the bartender a warm smile when he's given a fresh plate of fried seafood, on the house.

"You're sure I can have this?" he asks the bartender, who laughs, his cat-like eyes crinkling as he polishes a short glass.

"You said you're from Varhys, right? Gotta make sure to keep up the hospitality reputation."

Even in the few short days he's been in the Shiran Empire, he already knows this particular city, Miram, is renowned for its delicious and inexpensive sea food because of its location as a major port city in the empire. After unsuccessfully touring many different cities, none of them have interested them like this one has.

Miram, and the Shiran Empire in general, _is_ beautiful. After years of gray clouds in Varhys that never seems to leave the palace's location, it's an entirely different feeling to wake up to clear, bright skies. The scent of the ocean and its mist is fragile and different, but a part of him doesn't think he belongs here, no matter how beautiful it is.

He places a piece of fried shrimp, dressed in a sweet and salty glaze, in his mouth. It burns the roof of his mouth, but it's the first thing he's eaten since breakfast this morning, so he doesn't care. As he chews, his eyes drift off to the people beside him- a young couple barely old enough to be drinking, accompanied by a small wyvern resting on their laps. Normally, the former knight would already be asking the couple if he could pet the small creature, but his hands itch for more of the fried shrimp instead.

The queen is right; there _is_ something different about him. How in the world is he supposed to figure this out on his old? It's not like the shrimp can give him any advice since it's dead and in his belly now, and even Akaashi isn't here to keep him on track. He misses home, suddenly.

The plate of seafood is destroyed in a matter of minutes, something unusual nowadays. As Bokuto basks in the fullness of his belly, his eyes drift to the stage in the middle of the pub and they land on you.

Clad in an intricate, gold and white dress that hardly leaves anything to his imagination, you shimmy your way up to the stage, the turquoise necklace and earrings bouncing against your skin and large, golden bangles shaking along your arm- good _Goddess_ , he could barely classify that attire as a dress. You're practically wearing lingerie that has loose fabric flowing around half your torso and hips.

But regardless of the suggestive outfit you have on, there's something so angelic about you in a flowy, white dress, and he can't tear his gaze away from the sway of your hips as you match the rhythm of the song that hardly vibrates in his ears. Others in the pub seem to have the same idea, people of all ages admiring the way you dance, clothes flowing freely with your movements like velvet ribbons- and he now kind of wants you tied up in a bow for his birthday.

You're as light as air, your feet hardly touching the ground as you spin on the stage. The presence you have is commanding, demanding his undivided attention- not that he'd give it to anyone else in the pub now that he's seen you. When you finish, he finds himself applauding your performance alongside the rest of the audience, and there's a cheeky cheer that leaves his lips when you glance over his way. It surprises even him- like he didn't know he could be that loud anymore.

And suddenly, you're making your way over to him, and his eyes hone in on that incredible waist-to-hip ratio of yours. "Kuroo! A glass of apple ale for your favorite dancer!" you request, eyes shining as you toss your hair over your shoulder. Like you're a cat who wants to play, you glance back at Bokuto and give him a sly wink. "Hiya."

"Don't creep him out, (Name)," the bartender, now known as Kuroo, scolds, already sliding a glass to you. As _if_ you could ever creep him out!

You're opening your mouth to object, but someone calls your name. "Oh! Kiyoko! I didn't think you'd be able to make it today! What'd you think?" you saunter over to another woman, presumably a friend of yours, with the glass in your hands.

Whatever Bokuto thought of Miram before, he'd have to extend his stay at the inn for a little longer for sure.


	2. SOLUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shady men have come after bokuto's new crush, and there's no way he's leaving you alone after something as frightening as this.

Again. And again. And again

You come to the bar every night, to offer the crowd your dazzling smiles and waltz, and for the past four nights, Bokuto has shown up in the same spot from when he had first laid his gaze on you. He sits in the same seat every day- by the bar, in front of the wild-haired bartender, who never misses the way the silver-haired traveler stares at you.

"She's performed the same dance the past two days," Kuroo points out, sliding Bokuto another glass of Shiran ale. It fizzes within the cup, but he could swear there's more bubbling inside his stomach as he watches you spin and leap on the stage. "Not sure how you haven't gotten tired of it yet."

Your attire is more modest today- clad in a another flowing dress, though it covers most of your body apart from your cleavage and and arms. Even still, he watches your movements like a hawk, entranced by every raise of your arm or twirl of your entire body. How long has it been since he's fawned over a woman like this? Surely even before the war had happened.

It's embarrassing to admit how long it's been, but he welcomes the foreign feeling fluttering in his heart as he watches you. Of course he hasn't gotten tired of it- considering it's been ages since he had last fancied someone. Combined with his new friendship with Kuroo, it's a refreshing feeling to finally feel the slightest bit like his real self again.

"What? You _have_?" he gapes at his new companion, who rolls his eyes in response. "Do you even have eyes?" he couldn't fathom how anyone could grow tired of watching you dance. Every time you appear on that stage is a magnetizing experience, _galactic, even_ \- from the way you've already taken him to another universe just with a simple dance.

"Oh, ha ha," Kuroo laughs dryly. "I've known her since we were teens," he replies, mixing portions of clear and red liquors before passing the cocktail to a smiling customer. "Everything she does nowadays is just the same stuff over and over again."

Bokuto practically gulps down the rest of his drink, a slight burning from the bubbles and alcohol grazing his throat. "Yeah, I don't think I could grow tired of..." he trails off, and his eyes return to your dancing form as his jaw drops slightly.

When you finish, suddenly, a surge of newfound confidence surges in his veins, and he makes sure to check you out blatantly when you saunter over to the bar, flitting around the tables. The trail you blaze leaves his cheeks warm as he mentally demands the other men in the pub to stop staring at you like that. The smell of your perfume captures his immediately, and Goddess, you're only a meter away from him-

"Just a glass of water this time, Kuroo," you sigh, taking a seat right next to Bokuto. Your head slumps, and you support it with a lazy hand. "Goddess, I'm so tired. Can't they give me a break for once?" you complain, completely ignoring the way Bokuto's eyes trail up and down your body. "I mean, I've been working for this entire week!" you throw your spare hand up in the air, golden bangles clinking from the movement.

Arching an eyebrow, Kuroo passes you a tall glass of water, which you glug down instantly. "Hey." He leans over to flick your forehead gently. "Behave. We have company, you baboon." He grins and snickers as you yelp slightly. As soon as the words leave his mouth, you (finally) glance over to an expectant Bokuto.

Not even phased, he offers you a half-grin as the confidence swirls in the pit of his stomach. "Bokuto Koutarou," he introduces himself, relishing the way your eyes widen slightly. "I'm from Varhys, but I've decided to stop here during my travels." It's not a lie, but he doesn't really want to mention the reason for his prolonged stay is to see you dance.

"Varhys, huh? You can call me (Name)," you muse, setting down your half-empty glass of water as you tilt your head in curiosity. "Well, to be fair, I'm not from Shiran either. What brings you here? It's not often we have long-term tourists like yourself."

When a customer calls for Kuroo, the raven-haired man bites his lip as his eyes flicker between the both of you. "I gotta take this. (Name), don't do anything dumb or scare him off," he yawns, heading over to the customer. He sends you and Bokuto a pointed glance, and Bokuto just gives the other man a slight smirk.

You only pout. "Huh? Good to know how much faith he has in me..." you grumble, and Bokuto laughs at this. "So? What's your deal, stranger?" you poke him playfully, and Goddess, he feels like a newly appointed knight flirting with the castle maids late at night again. It's a nostalgic albeit not unwelcome feeling.

"It's a secret," he responds just as playfully, leaning towards you. "You go first! You said you aren't from Shiran, so where are you from? Why'd you pick Miram, of all places?"

You roll your eyes, though your lipstick-red lips lift into a small smile. "It's a secret," you repeat teasingly, tracing your finger down the glass. "But if you _have_ to know, Miram just happens to be the prettiest city in all of Shiran- at least, in my opinion. Nothing beats waking up to that gorgeous sunrise by the sea," you clarify, stretching your arms, giving him an _ample_ view of your-

"Right," he says, tearing his gaze away from you. Vixen- that's what you are. But even without the formal title, he's still a knight and still need to comply with the rules of chivalry, which means _no peeking_ at your assets. "Nothing like it!" he finishes, as cheerfully as he can.

But still... one peek wouldn't hurt... and he makes sure to burn the image into his retinas. Whether you know of his actions or not, you don't seem to mind, just mindlessly chatting with him between sips of your water. It almost catches him off guard when he's able to reply to all of your questions and banters effortlessly, like it's come naturally to him. It's something he hasn't done in a few weeks, even with his closest friend, Akaashi, so he makes sure to savor every word that leaves your lips.

Your hand is practically magnetic, begging him to place his own on top of it. Experimentally, he rests his hand on yours, and your touch is so warm. Whether you notice the sparks too, you just continue to talk about how you've known Kuroo since your younger days.

"But he's always so mean! We have another friend named Kenma, but he's probably taking a nap at home or something. The point is, he's never that mean to Kenma- only me! Can you believe it?" you whine, pouting your lips in a way that's so tantalizing and has his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Aww, I can tell he really does care," he says earnestly. "I got a friend like that at home. Akaashi's one of my oldest friends, and he's kinda like Kuroo. So mean, but I guess he means well. Hey! You might get along with him, actually."

You bat your eyes, and his heart thumps in tune with the fluttering of your long lashes. "Oh? Maybe I should visit you when you go back to Varhys..." you tap your chin, pretending to think about it. "Alright! My mind is made up! Just send me a postcard with your address, and I'll be sure to come by for a vacation!"

"That'd be fun," he replies honestly, and you laugh- a sweet, genuine sound that lifts the slight petrification of his heart.

Out of the corners of his eyes, Bokuto can spot a handful of men interrogating the other patrons in the pub. He _shouldn't_ mingle in business he's not apart of, but it's practically a second nature to him to help people in need. You're gushing about the various fishes in the city that you've stocked up on, and while your voice is a siren's call to him, he can't ignore the fearful looks on their faces.

"Hey," he interrupts your statement about the delicious squid dishes in Marim. "You see that other group over there?" he leans in, murmuring into your ear. He can feel your breath on his neck.

"You mean the...?" you whisper back, eyes darting from him and the men. "Oh, Goddess... You've got to be fucking with me," you mutter under your breath, and you run a hand through your soft-looking hair.

You're biting your lips, and he looks at you in confusion. "Everything okay?" he checks, squeezing your hand slightly.

"Oi, (Name)." Kuroo reappears and places his hands on the bar table, eyes focused on the scene behind you. "Fair warming, but you need to get out of here. It's probably them." He motions with his chin towards the ominous looking men, who are slowly and steadily making their way to the trio. 

Confusion continues to bite at Bokuto. "What? What the hell are you guys talking about?" he asks, absolutely baffled. Get _out_ of here? Sure, those men are shady, but did you really have reason to fear them? "Don't tell me you're a fugitive-"

"No! Nothing like that!"

"Oh, shut up, you toddlers. Come on- back door," Kuroo orders firmly, tossing his polishing rag on the table when the patrons within the bar start to eye the three of you curiously.

Having a keen sense of urgency from his knight training, Bokuto has learned to trust his gut when it came to dire times. While he'd usually be more cautious in these kinds of situations, there's a small voice in his head urging him out of the pub. Judging by the panic in Kuroo's eyes and the uneasiness in Bokuto's own stomach, he doesn't think twice and grabs your wrist to follow the bartender towards the back door.

"Out of all times," you hiss out, hardly bothered by the way his steel grip is unrelenting. "I can't believe they found us already!"

The raven-haired man just rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind Bokuto. " _You_. They found you. I'm not the one they want," Kuroo retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "Jeez... I told you not to stay too long in one place, and look at what happened."

You scowl at him. "Chill out! I just wanted to come back to Miram for a few months! I didn't think they'd come all the way here!"

Bokuto just gapes at the both of you. "Are either of you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" he complains, forgetting that his hand is still coiled around your warm wrist. "You sure you're not a criminal in hiding? Who's looking for you?" he's wary of your presence, but he couldn't help but think that the thought of you being an escapee is weirdly... hot.

"Ugh, Bo, don't say it like I'm some kind of vagabond." He kind of likes the way you say his name like that. "And I promise I'm not. Look, it's a long story that I apparently don't have time for, but basically I have something they want."

No matter how angelic you look in the streetlight, he can't help but still feel a little skeptical. "Something they want? Goddess, you _stole_ something from them?"

You yank your wrist from his grasp to smack his chest, but he doesn't feel an ounce of pain at the impact. "No! Are you even listening to me? I'm not a convict!"

"Am I the only with brain cell here? (Name), this could be dangerous," Kuroo grumbles, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Listen. Go home and pack. Just leave town for a bit and come back- they won't check the same place twice, but I doubt you're safe here."

You look up at the men with a crushed expression, and Bokuto wants to hold you to urge away whatever has made you so upset. "I'm so sick of hiding and running..." you say with a soft, cracked voice.

It's a drastic change from your normally confident and flirty persona, and he wants to erase the frown and distressed expression from your delicate face. Before he can do anything, Kuroo just sighs.

"It's only for a bit," Kuroo reassures, placing a hand on your head. "Let me clock out of work with Nekomata. I'll help you. It's not safe by yoursel-"

You shake your head vigorously. "No, it'll be dangerous for you, too! I don't want you or the others getting involved."

Kuroo gives you an exasperated look, but before he can speak, Bokuto places a reassuring hand on his new friend's shoulder. "Look, I don't really get what's happening, but I'll help her back home. It's the least I can do right now," he offers automatically, not wanting you to deal with _whatever the hell is going on_ just by yourself. If he doesn't, he doubts he could get a wink of sleep tonight.

The look on the bartender's face is one of pure relief. "You'd do that? Thanks... (Name), don't give him any trouble-"

You scoff, interrupting him. "What am I? Your kid sister? Come on, Bo. My home is this way," you insist, grabbing onto one of Bokuto's arms. The feeling of your soft body against his muscled arm is an indescribable feeling, and he's sending prayers of thanks to the Goddess for giving him such an opportunity like this with such an attractive dancer.

"You might as well be," Kuroo calls after the two of you, heading back inside after another glance as soon as the two of you leave his view.

Bokuto can't help the smile despite the confusing and urgent situation. "I told you. He really does care." The pace the two of you are walking at is a little slower than his usual speed, so it makes him a little worried considering there's someone looking for you.

"Yeah," you agree, mustering a small smile. He notices the way your body shakes against his arm, but the temperature outside is comfortably warm, with only a refreshing sea breeze. Could it be that you're scared? It'd explain your hesitant pace.

"I can carry you," he blurts out, eliciting a shocked look from you. "It'll be faster, especially if you need to get out of Miram as soon as possible."

"You're joking."

"I'm not. I can run really fast."

You study his gaze for a moment before finally giving him a genuine smile. "If you're trying to make me feel better, I guess it's working, Bo."

"I guess that's an added bonus," he quips, immediately scooping you up in your arms, ignoring your small shriek of surprise as he hoists you up with his arms. "I told you I wasn't kidding!" he says, already picking up the pace.

"Bo, that's the wrong way!"

He can't help but chortle at this, letting you down so you can hop on his back to direct him towards your place. Maybe it's not too wise to take a few "accidental" detours, but your giggles make any of your protests worth it. He knows a little bit of light can be crucial in stressful times like these, and even if he just met you today, he was more than willing to be that source of light for you. The sound of your laughter as he sprinted in the wrong direction is just too good to pass up.

As the two of you settle into a comfortable pace, your cheek meets the back of his head. "You know... you're really strong. And sweet."

The tips of his ears grow warm at the last part. "I've trained for years- I sure hope I'm strong," he jokes. "I can hardly even notice you on my back." He bounces you a few times for emphasis.

"Oh, I'm sure. Alright, just turn the corner there, and my place should be by those trees." You point in front of him. He follows your order diligently, like a guard dog, but he supposes he's been trained to be good at taking orders considering he's been enlisted as a knight for years now.

"Huh. It's close by Nekoma Pub. I guess that's convenient," Bokuto supposes, stopping to spin you on his back.

You grasp onto him tighter and laugh with glee. "For sure. It's especially nice when I have to work late nights. Dancing hurts my feet if I do it too long, so I think it's better to live close by in case if I dance for more than a shift. Spares my feet some pain."

"I bet," he agrees. "This corner here?"

"That's the one!" you say cheerfully, and he can imagine the grin on your face just from your voice.

When he turns the corner, his eyes catch a sight of a few unfamiliar men camped out in front of a small seaside cottage. They resembles the men back at the pub, and his heart drops at the sight. Immediately, he takes a few steps backwards, keeping the two of you out of their fields of vision.

"You know those guys, (Name)?" he whispers, craning his neck to try to see your expression.

You bury your face in his hair and tighten your grip on his shoulders. "I can't believe they're here too! Dammit, they must have some good trackers..."

"We can go back to Nekoma Pub," Bokuto suggests, already heading in that direction. "I'm sure Kuroo will know what to do, right?"

Whatever decision the two of you come up with, his first priority is getting out of the area in case if the men decide to investigate past your home. He does his best to keep his footsteps quick and quiet, but the booming of his blood in his ears is distracting.

"No way," you hiss into his ear. "I bet they're still there or interrogating him right now. Fuck. I think I might have to leave tonight without any of my things."

Immediately, Bokuto is against the idea. "What? No," he retorts, shaking his head and readjusting his grip on your thighs. "Look. I know we met today, but the inn I've been staying at is kind of close by. I'd feel horrible letting you leave without anything, and I bet you're exhausted. Just leave in the morning instead- I doubt they'd be able to track you down at the inn _because_ we only met today."

You giggle, a breath of glee against his neck. "Oh, I see you don't waste any time..." he stops in his tracks.

His face grows hotter as he turns and begins his pace to the inn, hoping he still remembers the way to the quaint building. "N-not like that!" he whines, grateful you can't see his expression. "I- uh, gotta help out Kuroo for being so welcoming. Taking care of his kid sister, you know?"

"Bo, I'm not a child!" your protest is full of mirth. "Though, I suppose you make a great point. They'll never find me with you, after all. Who knew you could think like that?"

Everyone back at the kingdom thinks of him as some kind of himbo- which, he'll admit, is definitely true to some extent. He's not exactly a great tactician like Akaashi is, or an intelligent mage like Osamu, but he's been trained in strategy at least a little bit. "I surprise myself sometimes," Bokuto agrees.

You reach over to pat his cheek. "You're much nicer than Kuroo- if I had said something like that to him, he'd bend my ear for days," you laugh out, your fingers deftly squishing his cheek. "Wow! So soft!"

"I am a seasoned warrior!" he protests, though his words are mumbled from the abuse of your hands. "Keep it up, and I'll have you sleeping on the floor!" he warns, adjusting you on his back as soon as he spots the inn in the distance.

"Pssh," you scoff. "I know you'd never."

"Too true," he agrees once again. "You sure you trust me enough to spend the night? There'll be more daylight to spare in the morning, but most people would feel uneasy at this point."

You squish his cheeks again. "Oh, 'at this point,' huh? You say that like you like luring innocent maidens into your room regularly!"

Bokuto could laugh at that. Innocent maiden? Judging by your attire and sultry dance moves at the pub, he could hardly believe your words. "That's not what I meant!" he groans. "You are very sly."

You snort. "Too true. Oh? Is this your dwelling? You've served me well, my steed." Your voice is velvety with exhaustion, but he can't help but think how well it suits you.

He gently lets you down as he shares a small smile with you- like the two of you have a tiny secret to withhold in your hearts. "Indeed," he says, bowing mockingly. "Allow me to show you to your room!" he declares, guiding you up some metal, creaking stairs as he holds your hand like it's a porcelain doll.

"Wow!" you exclaim, practically clinging onto his upper arm like it's a teddy bear. "You sure know how to give a girl the royal treatment, don't you?" you tease as he unlocks the door to his room. He almost laughed at that.

_Oh, you have no idea_.

"Of course! Well, it's not much, but I've been trying to save my gold lately..." he trails off, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's safe, at the very least!" the room is a little musty, considering the air in Miram is always a little sticky with humidity, but it's relatively comfortable and warm under the sheets.

You shake your head, unbothered and still grinning as the two of you remove your shoes and close the door behind you. "Bo, it's fine. It's perfect. So, you said I'll be sleeping on the floor-"

"Nope," Bokuto says, popping the "p" as he guide you towards the bed. "That was a joke. You get the bed tonight."

"The bed already? My, you sure do move fast, huh?"

The ghost of a smirk paints your lips almost as much as the rouge on your lips- the red makeup already half bitten off. Already, you're wrapping your arms around his neck, and he can feel the warmth radiate from your body. Your breath tickles him, and you're so damn close that if he leaned down, he could close space between the two of you-

"You always take things the wrong way," he mutters, his hands holding your hips gently. The pad of your thumb grazes over his jawline as your eyes drag up and down his face.

"The right way, you mean," you tease softly, a soft whisper.

And this time, Bokuto doesn't hesitate to close the distance between your lips.


	3. ARCANUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after spending a night together, the two of you plot out new plans.

Bokuto always wakes up hot; it's almost like a ritual for someone like him.

Every morning, just before the sun rises, his body methodically heats up until his covers are thrown off his blazing body. When the heat gets too unbearable, he'll wake up with a loud yawn and a few minutes of stretching. It's been that way ever since he was young, and he has always gotten hot quickly.

Today is no exception. Right before the sun peaks through the translucent curtains, he wakes up from the burning warmth of his body; however, there isn't any uncomfortable sweat or the tangling of blankets. Instead, there's a pleasantly delicate pressure on his right arm, and with a single peek, he can make out the top of your head. It's a different kind of warmth- the kind that makes his heart flip in his chest. Not a single cell in his body feels uncomfortable; the warmth you provide is sweetly intimate and gentle- nothing like the sweltering heat that mornings usually bring him. Your hair is still damp from the shower the two of you had taken together last night, and his mouth grows dry as he remembers just exactly what had happened last night.

 _Sorry, Kuroo_ , he mentally apologizes the rooster-haired bartender. There _has_ to be something in the bro code against banging someone your friend saw as a younger sister, right?

But the way you nuzzle the crook of his neck outweighs any wrath he might face from his friend. For the first time in a long time, Bokuto feels at peace. You're soft, sweet, and impossibly addictive. The tender breaths against his bare collarbone tickle his skin, and really, he doesn't want to let you go when his hand fits the dip of your waist so perfectly- like it's meant for his hold and his only.

It feels like hours when you finally awake, your eyelashes fluttering against his flesh like the kiss of tiny butterflies. "Hmm...?"

"Morning," he rasps, tugging you just a little closer. You feel good. Too good to be true.

"Hi," you lazily mumble against his Adam's apple. "The sun's rising."

He's always been early to rise, especially as a former head of the knight's right next to Akaashi. Mornings had always been spent practicing or getting ready for training sessions, and he can't remember the last time he's seen the sunrise in a bed. It's always been watched on the training grounds or near the stables, and seeing you wrapped in the sweet rays of the sun is alluring, to say the very least.

Your hair feels soft underneath his touch. "Yeah," he hums. "Sleep well?"

"Considering no one came to off me during the night, I'd say so," you joke, yawning.

Bokuto really wants to ask you about why there are people even after you; he knows he should be more concerned with that fact that he's practically smuggling someone in his room. The comfort you bring him shuts him up before he can even think about asking you, though. With you looking as peaceful as you do now, he knows he'd be a fool to disrupt you like this.

Instead, he'd settle for the calming sensation you provide him as you lie in his arms. He really feels like some kind of protector right now with the way his arms encircle you. It's almost like you know it too; all you do is just snuggle closer to him without speaking a single word. An unspoken agreement between the two of you in the surreal, early hours of the morning, untouched and untainted by empty or meaningless words. There's a comfortable silence, and neither of you need to say anything to understand how the other feels.

He wants you in his arms for the rest of his life with the way your fingers tickle each white scar adorning his body. Memories of last night flash in his mind of when you had thoroughly adored his entire body, but it almost feels like he hasn't received enough of you. He wants more, and he doesn't want you to stop.

"Where is this from?" you ask, tracing over a particularly long scar on his rib cage.

"Right before the war between Varhys and Kiagre," he says, remembering exactly when he had received the painfully large wound. "I thought I was going to die. I was in charge of patrolling the kingdom that day, and my knights and I ran into a group of bandits by the border. Good thing I heal fast, huh? Otherwise the mages might not have been able to patch it up."

"Your knights?" you echo, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You were a knight?

He grins at you. "You're talking to the former head of the Varhysean knights, baby," he cooes, pulling you closer. "Couldn't tell by how strong I am?"

You cup his cheeks. "So strong, Bo," you teasingly say. "So what about this one?" your fingers dance all the way up to a pink scar on his bicep. "It looks new."

He falters. "It is."

"More thieves?"

His mouth runs dry, and he doesn't want to relive the day when he had failed to save that family. It's a nightmare he's managed to push into the back of his mind since the queen took away his title, and he isn't entirely sure if he's ready to face the consequences of his mistakes and incompetence as a knight.

"Yeah. I was visiting a village near the kingdom, and... they attacked a family my grandfather knew. I was the only other person there." He doesn't really know why he's telling you all this, but your curious and inviting gaze feels like it can pull any information from him.

"Was everything okay?" 

He swallows hard. "They didn't make it."

It's dead silent, apart from the intense thumping of his heart and the blood rushing in his ears. His arms feel numb, and there's a phantom burning on his left bicep, where the scar is. While he's grateful to have made it out relatively uninjured, he can't help but think what would have happened if he had gotten to the scene only thirty seconds earlier. The parents would have survived. The eldest daughter would likely be in school, and the younger brother would too. There's an ashy, bitter taste in his mouth that he can't seem to rid of.

Your hand falls to his chest. "I bet you did the best you could, huh?"

"Sometimes, your best just isn't enough." A wry, strained smile creeps onto his face. "At least, not enough to save just a family of four."

He feels like wallowing in his guilt and self-pity, but you press a single finger to his lips. You're sitting up now, your torso gently twisted, and he can see the delicate curves of your waist and hips. The blankets fall from your form, and it's hard to think straight or relapse into the painful memories when your bare form is exposed to him.

Good _Goddess_ , you're a work of art.

"Yeah, but your best saved an entire village," you insist, but it's hard to focus on your face when all it takes is one glance downwards to see your _sweet_ -

"Entire village?"

"Think about it, Bo." Your hand makes it way up to trace his collarbones, and he swears he could melt. "Had you not taken down those thieves, there would have undoubtedly been more victims and casualties. Thieves in this continent are known to be merciless, after all. And what happened to that family really is horrible, but in the end, I think you did the village a favor. You _saved_ them."

Bokuto has never really thought about it in that way. He doesn't know if it's the sunlight playing tricks on him or that angelic smile of yours or the way his mind reels in wonder, but his chest feels lighter than it had only a few moments ago. You continue to smile at him, and he can't help but wrap his arms around you again. Slowly, he reaches up to your jaw and pulls you in closer for a long kiss- his way of thanking you.

Almost effortlessly, you press yourself closer to him as if demanding more thanks, and he's in no position to deny you. If you want his gratitude, who is he to decline?

~~~

When the two of you finally get up, it's well past noon.

"Why don't we grab something to eat at the bar?" you suggest when he locks up the room at the inn.

Bokuto just furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "As far as I'm concerned, aren't you a wanted criminal? Is it really safe for you to be wandering Miram when you should have left last night?" he jokes, but he can't ignore the rumbling of his belly any longer.

You puff out your cheeks. "Enough!" you protest, crossing your arms. "I'm not a _criminal_. I don't think they're going to search the bar again, and if they do, it won't be until later at night since that's when my shifts usually are."

He can't find it within him to disagree, but he's still a little worried. "Defying Kuroo's orders now, are we?" he grins, though he follows you down the stairs- most likely to the bar.

"Nope," you declare cheerfully. "I'm just going back to get _new_ orders from him since our plans were foiled last night. I mean, really, who knew they were going to have men camp out near my house? I'm not sure what to do now, so... I guess the only thing I can think of is going to him for help."

"Fair enough," he concedes, letting you drag him towards the bar.

He's memorized the way to Nekoma by now, considering it's almost a ritual to visit during the nights in hopes of seeing you dance. It's almost surreal, having you on his arms as you point out every Shiran bird or plant along the way. Just last night, he had been vying after you, so it feels like a fever dream to him.

Suddenly, he's grateful to his queen for sending him off to the empire. Had she not done that, perhaps he would never have met you or Kuroo. It's not to say he doesn't miss his fellow knights or Akaashi or Her Majesty, even, but it's a refreshing and not unwelcoming change to his life. He'll have to thank her when he comes back home.

For now, he revels in the way your eyes sparkle when you plan out the meal that you'd force Kuroo to cook you.

"Oh! We can start off with fried fish- wait no, I think zucchini is in season, so maybe we should eat something that focuses on that. Do you eat a lot of vegetables, Bo?" you ask curiously.

He grins back at you. "I eat all," he announces proudly. He's never really been a picky eater, thankfully. "Can't you tell with how big my muscles are?"

"Just like I thought," you laugh, poking his forearms. 

When the two of you finally arrive inside the bar, Kuroo is quick to glare at the both of you. There aren't many customers in the middle of the day, so he picks you both out immediately.

"Hey, I thought I told you to leave," he hisses when the two of you make it to the bar.

You grimace. "Yeah, I had plans to, believe me!" you whisper back in case if the building had any eavesdropping ears. "Turns out, they tracked down where I live, so I had to sleep at Bo's for the night. What should I do?"

Bokuto doesn't miss the way Kuroo's arched eyebrow and knowing look. "You slept at... ugh, this is so troublesome," he groans, throwing a hand to his hair. "Dammit. You should have just left on your own last night, really."

You wave your hand. "What's the big deal? Anyways, make us some food," you huff. "Is Nekomata in the back? I need to tell him I won't be working for the next few weeks if I'm leaving town." You immediately stand up and head towards the back of the bar before looking back at him. "Just order anything you want, Bo!"

When you finally leave, Kuroo is hot on Bokuto's ass. "Dude, _what_?" he hisses.

"Sorry," Bokuto winces, feeling like a chastised puppy. "I'll leave her alone after lunch today. It's just, y'know, she didn't feel safe leaving last night, and I didn't want her-"

"No, no." Kuroo shakes his head. "That's not what I meant. Usually, she doesn't take kindly to other people, so I'm surprised she even stayed the night with you. I don't care what you two get up to, but just know this now's the time to stop if you don't wanna be involved in her personal problems."

"Oh. Right."

"But if you really like her that way- Goddess, I don't even know what you see in that brat, and if she likes you back, just do whatever the hell you want," Kuroo snorts. "Anyways, here's a menu."

Bokuto feels warm inside. "Bro..."

"Yeah, bro?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but he's interrupted when a man clad in a black suit sits down in the spot you had been sitting in before. The man just glances at the two men before him after clearing his throat.

"Gentlemen," he greets, and Kuroo eyes Bokuto. "Would you happen to have seen a young girl around here? She's about your age and dances here during the evenings." He slides a picture to the two, and the photo is a candid shot of you on the stage.

Upon hearing those words, Bokuto stiffens before shooting Kuroo a glance as well. They're still looking for you after all.

You need to get out of Miram, _fast_.


	4. LUMEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you end up convincing bokuto to tag along your escape, and you tell him more about yourself.

The photo of you is clearly outdated. Worn from oily fingertips, smudges of rich coffee, and traces of crumpling, the sepia-toned photograph portrays a younger version of you with curled hair and a dainty, pale dress. Your iconic grin is painted widely even in the aged haze of the photograph, and Bokuto can't help but smile slightly back at the faded photograph, even if it's tattered and torn at the edges.

"Have you seen her around here?" the man presses urgently, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Nope!" Bokuto quickly lies, offering the man a nervous grin. "I'm just here to visit, uh, my boyfriend." He quickly motions towards the bartender whilst sending him a knowing look.

It's the first thing to have popped in his head, and the lie immediately slips from his tongue without further thought. He isn't going to let the man know of anything suspicious, and it's an almost paramount excuse that would definitely help hide you for the time being. Regardless of what he had said, he knows just telling the man any kind of excuse is imperative and would buy you enough time. Hopefully you'd have enough sense to stay in the back with Nekomata until the man leaves.

Kuroo looks thoroughly unamused and even a little annoyed, but the unfitting expression quickly dissipates in place of a strained albeit friendly smile. "He thought it would be a good idea to come visit me at work today, didn't you, kitten?" he nearly spits out the word, and Bokuto has to clench his teeth together to refrain from laughing.

"Can't get enough of you, babe," the former knight coos flirtatiously as he bats his silvery eyelashes at the bartender, who merely rolls his eyes and continues to stare at the suited man.

The stranger, while displeased, merely purses his lips and nods stiffly. "I see," comments the man as he stuffs the photo back into a pale folder. "You two have a good rest of your days. If you do see her, please give us a formal report at this address. We accept wyvern mail and horseback delivery," he notes, pulling out an ivory note card for the two men.

Kuroo, stone-faced yet exasperated, immediately takes the card up before Bokuto can say anything at all. "We'll be sure to let you know if we see her around here," he says easily, tucking the note into the cozy pocket of his apron.

The suited man nods again before briskly walking away from the bar. Once he exits the building completely, Bokuto is letting out a sigh of breath he hasn't realized he has been holding. Upon hearing the soft exhale of air, Kuroo just shoots Bokuto a peeved expression, but the corners of his lips are upturned with the phantom of humor.

"Really? That's the best excuse your brain could come up with?"

"Be glad I had enough brain cells to even _think_ of that," Bokuto complains glumly, deflating. "Anyways, it looks like (Name) might actually be in trouble. Is she still back there?" he motions with a single finger.

"I'll go check," Kuroo sighs, throwing his dark apron onto the counter. "Good Goddess, I swear she's always causing proble-"

His snarky remark is immediately interrupted by your incessant sputtering as you're mercilessly dragged out to the front of the bar by an elderly, gray-haired man who is grumbling about your "lack of discipline" and "inability to be proactive" and how you "should have just left last night." As soon as you sit back down next to Bokuto, you promptly groan and bury your face in your arms in a poorly-disguised attempt to block out the man's lecture and scolding. The man continues to spew disapproving remarks about your responsibility to yourself, and Bokuto can see a wincing Kuroo from the corners of his eyes. From relative context clues, he can only guess this new character is the one known as Nekomata.

"And you even dragged a foreigner into this!" bellows the elderly man, who is nowhere near frail nor relaxed like many other people his age. "I bet you've confused the _hell_ out of him, and you probably haven't even given him a proper explanation! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is getting for you?"

"It's not like I'm asking to be chased here, Gramps," you grumble, finally deciding to pull your face from your arms. "I already told you, I'm leaving today!"

"Then why are you still here?" both Nekomata and Kuroo say simultaneously, and you groan again, scowling.

Bokuto would have thought this scene to be funny, especially with the way your skin slowly peels away from the tacky counter, sticky from last night's ale and mead droplets. The way your normally angelic face morphs into a semi-disgusted expression is comical in itself, but he knows to keep quiet from how stiff the atmosphere feels with every inhale. The air is hot and sticky with tension, and it almost feels like he's witnessing an important meeting back at the castle between the knights.

"You're just gonna throw me out onto the streets without any food or water or clothes?" you say, pouting. "It's just not right; what if I die or something?"

The elderly man scowls so deeply that it worsens the faint threads of his wrinkles. "If that's the case, it's your own fault," he mutters, though he's immediately pulling out a woven pouch and emptying the register. "It'll be hard for you to pack everything now, so just go somewhere and hiding. Use your money as you see fit, but this is all I'm giving you."

Both your and Bokuto's eyes widen at the sight of the plump, tawny bag. "Gramps, I was kidding. This is way too much," you insist, adamantly shoving the bag back into the man's arms. "I have some money on me. I was just hoping to be fed before I left," you begrudgingly admit, crossing your arms.

"Starve," retorts the grumbling man before hastily pointing towards Bokuto. "You takin' this one along with you or what?"

"You are?" asks Bokuto, bewildered.

"No, no," Kuroo reassures Nekomata. "He's just one of our customers who's been a real big help lately. We can't get him involved in (Name)'s dilemma any longer or it'll get dangerous like you said," he reasons as he swiftly latches the apron back onto his tall form.

Your jaw drops as soon as the words leave his lips. "What? I thought he was coming? How am I going to fight them off if they come for me? Foreigner or not, he's definitely strong enough to be my bodyguard!"

Bokuto kind of likes the sound of that, if he has to be honest. A bodyguard? And for someone as lovely as you? It sounds like a sweet bargain to him- almost too good to be true. To be fair, he doesn't know what the three of you are mumbling about, but it's about time he gets some kind of explanation around here, whether if it's half-assed or not.

"I have no idea what is going on," he begins slowly, resting his chin on the clammy palm of his hand. "So, uh... someone please help me to understand."

"Bo, you'll come with me and keep me safe, won't you?" you ask cheekily, fluttering your lashes at him in a way that makes his heart soar into his throat.

Kuroo reaches over to flick your forehead as some kind of juvenile punishment. "Don't pressure him. You owe an explanation to him, yeah?" he reminds you needlessly, and you swat away his hand like it's a stray fly.

A soft, breathy sigh escapes your lips. "Yeah, I know. Listen, Bo- you already know I'm wanted," you pause, glaring at him jokingly and looking around to make sure no one else is present inside the quiet pub. "And not as a criminal! There's a group of bad guys out there, and they wanna use me as some kind of experiment! Which is why I need to be on the run," you laugh nervously.

"Huh?" says Bokuto dumbly. "Experiment? Human experimentation is illegal in Miram, isn't it? And in all of the Shiran Empire," he states, looking towards the two men for confirmation.

"It is," Nekomata confirms, the whisper of aggravation tangling every word. "It's been illegal for centuries now; however, these circumstances don't apply to (Name) here." 

Bokuto blinks once. Then twice. "So what? Did they get special permission from the emperor to test on you?" it'd suck to be experimented on; surely, you're running because it could be a precarious and frightening experience for you.

The entire pub is quiet for a few moments, and finally, you sigh, placing your hands on his broad shoulders. "Thank the Goddess you're cute, Bo. _No_ , they didn't get permission," you snort, trying to stifle a tiny smile. "It's because I'm not human."

"Oh, right," he realizes, nodding. Why didn't he think of that before?

Everyone stares at him for a few short, paused moments. The pub is utterly silent apart from the sounds of breathing and the faint chatter outside the building.

Wait a fucking second.

"You're not human?!" he cries, glancing back at you.

Are you hiding under some advanced form of disguise? It must be advanced; he could hardly tell that you aren't human. You have two eyes, natural-colored hair, no pointed ears or sharp teeth. If anything, the only thing inhuman about you is the limitless beauty of your bone structure and skin. In fact, your skin gleams like it's hiding minuscule, radiant pieces of diamond and gold. Perhaps it's the way your hair falls and frames you so effortlessly- like an angelic version of a succubus?

"I've got some human in me," you note, giggling. "Maybe that's why I look more human, but I'm part sylph. Maidens of the air, as we're called, but my powers are mostly limited."

"Maiden," scoffs Kuroo as he polishes a crystal glass. "If only there were other sylphs to compare you with- I doubt you'll look anything like a maiden next to a proper sylph."

"Hey!"

"But then why do they want to test on you? For your powers?" Bokuto asks, frowning.

Looking at you now, you always did have this airy, romantic quality to you that is like a refreshing glass of water. It sort of makes sense to him, but it's hard to wrap his mind around this new information when you look just like any other human- just prettier. Deciding there's no point in trying to argue against this new fact, he relents, concluding you must be of non-human origin if both Kuroo and Nekomata aren't saying anything else. If this is all part of some elaborate prank, he'll deal with the silly consequences later; after all, it's practically your life and freedom on the line.

"You're taking this better than I expected," you comment before leaning back in your stiff chair. "Yeah- they're looking for powers I don't even know I have. They think I can control the weather, but I can only control the air only a centimeter around me! I've used it to help me with dancing, but I doubt I could do anything that dramatic."

"And so you're running from them because you don't want to be tested on," he checks, scratching his head in confusion.

You snap your fingers as you beam brightly at him, sunlight emitting from your smiling expression. "Exactly! Why would I want to be experimented on for some powers I don't even have? It's a waste of time, and frankly, I can't guarantee how safe it'll be for me. The only option is to leave and stay in hiding!"

"But you still don't have to rope other people into this," argues Nekomata, who brings his fingers up to his temples to massage the tender spot.

For a few moments, Bokuto can't help but agree. No matter how much you're sculpted to his ideal woman and the very personification of perfection, your safety isn't exactly a responsibility of his. Sure, he'd do whatever he can to keep you safe for the time being, but is it worth the trouble?

"I don't know, (Name)," he begins uncertainly, words sticking to his tongue like thickened honey. "I'm not sure how helpful I could be, and it might be safer for you to hide on your own..."

Then he sees your crestfallen face, and it's like he's been thrown aside in a mighty battle. The mere sight of your disappointed eyes and quivering lips is enough to punch him straight into the gut, and suddenly, he is overcome with the intense obligation of keeping you not only safe but _happy_.

"But I guess it would be easier in case if they did ever find you. And not as lonely..." he remarks quickly, wanting the frown on your face to disappear and hoping his words would bring you some form of comfort.

Immediately, your expression brightens up again, and right there, he sees the celestial beauty gracing your being. The divinity of your smile is enough to melt his heart, and he makes up his mind right there on the spot. It's not like he has anything better to do, with his responsibilities towards his queen and kingdom now taken off his shoulders, and he has no obligation to stay in Miram. If anything, this is just a new chapter to his adventure of finding happiness, but he swears the source of his own happiness is sitting right in front of him, offering him an ethereal smile.

"Will you help me, Bo?" you request sweetly, and Kuroo has to resist the urge to roll his eyes as Nekomata wordlessly places the pouch of gold, now half emptied, in your hands.

His answer is critical and prompt.

"We should probably head out before more of those men come back then."


End file.
